Eternal love
by Queen of Bloodbending
Summary: There is no greater love than that of family. Rapunzel has always belived that until the night she met Jack. Now the future queen's life will never be the same again. Jack has a secreat but what is it? what is he?. Rapunzel is about to find out.


The maiden looked out into the starless night that had covered the kingdom in a cloak of comforting darkness. The princess rapped her shawl tighter around her shoulders. Her emerald eyes stared up at the full, pale moon as she thought of the one she was waiting for. His pale skin and white hair matched the moons comforting shine perfectly. His eyes were what she loved the most, his deep blue eyes that sent a chill down her spine. She had been waiting patiently for two hours now. Her parents had fallen asleep long ago and the castle was silent.

"You said you would come. So where are you my love?" .The distressed royal asked to no one in particular.

Princess Rapunzel sighed and walked over to her bed. She slid under the pink, silk covers and looked towards the open window showing him that when he did finally arrive he was welcome. Rapunzel lay down and dreamed of the night they first meet. It had been a month ago but she remembered it like it was only yesterday. It was the best day of her life.

It was her eighteenth birthday. The day the young princess would finally be introduced into royal society so she could prepare for the day she would ascend to the throne. Her parents (the great king Robert and his fair queen Maria) had organised her party to be a masked ball. Ever since she was a child Rapunzel had dreamed of attending a masked ball and now that she was of age she could. The silk gowns swirled and glided across the marble floor of the ball room as the lords and ladies of the court waltzed together, celebrating her birthday. But Rapunzel's favourite part was the masks, the feeling of mystery they created as they hid each of the guest's identities from each other.

Rapuzel fiddled with her hair got the hundredth time that night. Her mother had tied her waist length hair into a sophisticated bun and had placed small white flowers made of silk in it. Her gown was a light shade of violet and had a golden embroidery pattern of flowers. Her mask was white and golden swirls painted on it. Rapunzel wore no jewellery except a locket her mother gave her when she turned sixteen. It was in the shape of the sun and when opened relieved a drawing of Rapunzel and her parents. But her favourite was what was craved on the other side "No love is greater than that of family". The princess planned to give this very locket to her own daughter on her sixteenth birthday.

"Hey lass are you ok?" A voice said drawing the princess out of her fantasy. Rapunzel turned to see her childhood friends Princess Merida from Scotland. Although the two girls were as different as night and day they had been like sisters since the day they had met. Her friend was wearing a dark blue dress with a pattern of thistles embodied on the skirt in green thread. Her wild red hair had been tied into a braid but had thin whips of hair escaping. Her mask suited her perfectly; it was a glittering bear mask with a small fish painted on its forehead.

"Merida, I'm fine just thinking". She replied.

"About?". The highlander asked her accent heavy with impatience.

"Just about the party and wondering who will offer to give me my first dance". She continued. It was tradition in the kingdom of Corana that on her eighteenth birthday a noble man of her age was to offer her a dance. In fact quite often that partner turned out to be their future husband. At least that's what happened with her parents.

"Well I can tell you now Punzie that boy over there has been looking at you all night". Merida said as she directed her attention to the corner of the hall. Rapunzel looked to see a tall and pale looking boy about her age. He wore a blue suit and was wearing a white mask like hers only with a snowflake pattern. He was holding a glass of red liquid it was too red to be any kind of wine Rapunzel had seen. But the strangest thing about him was his hair it was pure white like freshly fallen snow.

"Who is he I've never seen him before at least I don't think I have?". Rapunzel asked in a far off voice. Even from that distance she could see the boy had deep blue eyes. She couldn't stop staring.

"Merida, Rapunzel there you are". A voice said. The girls looked to see two of their friends approaching them. The ladies Astrid and Mavis. Astrid wore a light yellow dress that complemented her dark blonde hair which was tied into a braid. Her mask was painted to look like a flower. Mavis wore a black dress with red embroidery a mask designed to look like a mouse. They were the daughter of two wealthy counts who had served Rapunzel's father for years. They were also great friends of the two princesses.

"Hi guys what's up?". Mavis asked.

"We were just discussing Rapunzel's admirer over there". Merida answered. A smile gracing her freckled face.

"Merida". Rapunzel said as she felt her face turn red.

"Oh who is it?". Astrid asked excitedly. Merida pointed in the direction of the stranger who was still in the corner alone with his strange glass.

"Wow even with the mask I can see he is quite handsome don't you agree Mavis?". Astrid asked.

"I agree but who is he don't recognise him". Mavis replied. As he chewed her bottom lip (a habit she had had since they were young, a sign that she was thinking).

"I don't know about you guys but I think we would remember that hair". Merida pointed out. Astrid and Mavis nodded their heads in agreement.

"And those eyes". Rapunzel whispered. But before anyone could comment the queen's voice filled the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen it is with great pleasure I present to you mine and my husband's crown jewel; our lovely daughter Rapunzel". Queen Maria announced as she gestured to her side. Signalling for Rapunzel to join her. Rapunzel took a deep breath and went over her mother and father.

"Today she turns eighteen and will begin learning the ways of the court for when she rules". Her father declared. The room was then filled with sound of applause Rapunzel could feel her face turn red, she hated being the centre of attention but she would have to get used to it from now on.

"Now which fines young man would care to give the future queen her first dance of the evening?". The queen asked. As expected many hand went up. Before Rapunzel could choice she felt someone grab hold of her hand. She turned to see the stranger smiling at her. His glorious eyes were shining with kindness.

"I would be honoured if the princess would grant me a dance". He said as she kissed her hand, sending a chill down her spine.

"I would love to". Rapunzel said. The stranger smiled at her and led to the dance floor as the music began to play.

"So what's your name?". Rapunzel asked, still staring into his eyes.

"Jackson Overland Frost but you can call me Jack and what may I call you?". Jack asked as he twirled her around the floor.

"My friends call me Punzie I suppose you can too". Rapunzel replied with a smile

"So how does it feel to be a part of royal society?". He asked.

"Not as different as I first thought. It just feels like their all waiting for me to slip up". Rapunzel replied as her smiled began to fade.

"Hey why don't we get out of here do you think anyone will notice if I take you somewhere?". Jack asked.

Rapunzel looked around and saw everyone seemed too wrapped up in their own thing maybe they wouldn't notice if she left.

"What did you have in mind?".

"Follow me". He said as he pulled her towards the doors leading to the garden.

The couple strolled throw the garden talking about random things. What they liked to do, what they hated. Jack told her that he had always felt at one with the forces of nature. He told her he was the nephew of General North who had led the king's army for as long as Rapunzel could remember. Rapunzel told him how much she loved art and music and her dream of seeing the world

They soon found them self at the fountain at the bottom end of the garden. Far away from the party.

"You know I feel like I've know you all my life". Jack confessed as he took her hand in his.

"I know I feel the same but I don't even know what you really look like". Rapunzel said.

"You're right why don't we fix that". He said before removing her mask that had been covering half his face. Astrid was right he truly was handsome. Without his mask Rapunzel could see he was quite pale but he didn't seem sick or anything. It seemed natural he was beautiful.

"Now it's your turn". He said.

Rapunzel smiled as she removed her mask. She looked up and saw Jack had his mouth wide open.

"What is it a disappointment". She said. Half joking and half afraid of the answer.

"No not at all you're beautiful". He said, as he stroked her cheek.

"Stop it ". She said blushing.

"No you are and don't seem to know it and that's a shame". He said as he sat closer to her.

"Is this a dream?". She asked feeling like she would fly away if he wasn't holding her hand.

"I really hope not because if it is I don't want to wake up". He said before kissing her passionately.

"What is this I'm feeling? It's something I've never felt". Rapunzel asked as Jack began to kiss her neck.

"Love, love at first sight". He replied.

"Yes but I hardly know you how does that work?".

"I don't know but there's something I need to ask?".

"Yes my love". Rapunzel said, her voice shaking with confusion and joy as he attacked her neck with his soft lips.

"Do you believe in vampires?". He asked. Before everything went black.

Rapunzel awoke to the sound of the wind outside her room. She went over to the window. Suddenly she felt a cold breeze sent a familiar shiver down her spine.

"You know you'll catch your death of cold if you leave that open". A voice from behind said.

Rapunzel turned to see Jack leaning against the wall smiling. She ran to him and embraced him. She kissed him passionately before smiling at him.

"How do you do that?". She asked.

"Un dead creature of the night you figure it out my love". He replied before setting her down on the bed.

It was that night at her birthday he reviled he was a vampire. He had roamed the earth for three hundred years and that North was also a vampire who had moved from kingdom to kingdom so he could live a normal life without causing supposition. He had lost his parents long ago to hunters and from the moment he saw her he knew Rapunzel would the one he would spend eternity with. Ever since then he came to her room every night to see her. In this time they shared their innermost secrets as they feel more in love with every word. It was in this time he confessed her had only killed one human in his life time, his name was Pitch Balk he was a hunter who lived over two hundred years ago. He attached Jack in his lair but Jack took him down with his superhuman strength and speed. But he promised her he had never tasted human blood he had being living off animals like his parents taught him.

"My love I wish it could be like this all the time". Rapunzel said as he curled up to jack as they lay on her bed in each other's arms.

"Me too, run away with me I can make you immortal we can be together forever". Jack said. He had made this request so many times.

"Jack I told you I can't leave my people it's my duty as a princess".

"We would be together all the time it wouldn't just be in the night vampires can go out in the sun you know". He joked.

"Jack this is serious I can't".

"What if the situation changed?". He asked.

"What do you mean?". Rapunzel asked.

Jack got down from the bed and got on one knee. Rapunzel gasped and covered her mouth. He held out a silver ring with the words "yours forever, mine for eternity" engraved on it.

"Rapunzel I love you and I knew the moment I saw you I would spend eternity with you will you marry me?". He asked.

"Yes". Rapunzel said right away before jumping on him and kissing him passionately. Jack looked at her and smiled as placed the ring on her slim finger.

"Yes I will run away with you let my cousin Flynn run the kingdom. I want to be immortal I want to be with you". She said.

"Let's go then my love". Jack said as he pulled her towards the window.

"Wait I need to get something first my love". Rapunzel said as she went to her dressing table and took something from her draws. She quickly wrote a note to her parents.

Dear mommy and daddy.

I'm sorry it had to be this way. Flynn can rule the kingdom, he is good and wish and he understand the ways of royalty better than I ever could. I am in love and I want to be with him always. That can only happen if we leave. I am to marry him and I am sorry you cannot be there. I love you both and I prey we will one day meet again but I'm afraid that is very unlikely. I love you.

Your loving daughter Rapunzel.

P.S tell Merida, Astrid and Mavis how much I love them and I wish them all good fortune for the future. Tell them they have been the best friends a girl could ask for. I prey they will find love like I have.

Goodbye.

She set the note down on her pillow where she knew they would find it in the morning.

"I'm ready my love". Rapunzel said as she went to the window. She took one last look at her room and smiled. It would be sad to leave but she would be with Jack and that was more than enough.

Jack picked her up bridal style and flew out the window away from the kingdom that when it awake would find its princess missing.

One hundred years later Jack and Rapunzel were in the great hall of their mansion. After running away to be married the couple moved into an abandoned mansion. Jack had turned Rapunzel into one of his kind the night they left. She couldn't quite remember it only that one moment she was wake and the next everything was black. She awoke to find her pulse had stopped and her skin was pale and cold. The kingdom mourned the loss of their princess but none of the pole knew that she ran away to be with the one she loved. The king and queen said she had been kidnapped so it wouldn't bring disgrace to the family. Astrid, Mavis and Merida were the only other people who knew the truth. They knew who she was with and they knew she would be happy.

"I told you it was love at first sight". Mavis said when they found out.

"I hope he treats her right I just wish we could see her". Merida said as she looked over the letter again.

"I don't we will ever again". Mavis said as she whipped away the tears.

But today was a special day for the couple their eldest daughter Elsa was turning sixteen and Rapunzel had something special for her.

"My mother gave this to me when I was your age and I always promised to give it to my first daughter". Rapunzel said as she handed the locket to Elsa. Elsa looked just like her father with her white hair and blue eyes but she smiled like her mother.

"It's beautiful mother". Anna, their second daughter said. Anna looked more like her mother but had her father's eyes.

"I know that's what I said". Rapunzel said as she stroked the fourteen years olds hair.

"Open it my dear". Jack said as she put his arms around Rapunzel.

Elsa opened the locket and smiled. Inside was a drawing of her, Anna and their parents.

"No love is greater than that of family". Elsa read out loud.

"Happy birthday my sweet". Rapunzel said as she embraced her daughter.

THE END


End file.
